Conventionally, the cold plates can be used for the cooling of circuits implementing power electronic components, or even for the cooling of hot spots generated on printed circuit boards.
In particular, cold plates can be used for the cooling of avionics equipment items present in aircraft.
In this type of use, it is necessary to obtain a good thermal cooling of the heat-generating components while limiting the volume and the weight of the cooling systems.
Thus, a cold plate as described in the document US 2011/0232863 is known, comprising a plurality of plates extending parallel to one another, one of the plates being configured to support a heat-generating device.
The cold plate comprises a frame disposed between two plates and defining a cavity between the two plates.
The cavity houses a fin structure, a cooling fluid passing through the cavity and the fin structure to cool the heat-generating device disposed on the cold plate.
The cooling fluid is introduced into the cavity of the cold plate and recovered through inlet and outlet orifices disposed in one and the same corner of the cold plate.
The cold plate is itself fixed onto a structural element, the latter being fixed for example to a cabin wall or to an avionics bay.
The structural element and the cold plate are configured for supporting the structural load of the heat-generating device.